


Give Me A Sign

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella doesn't like her circumstances. Gods are awfully fickle beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

The lights of the kingdom of Lucius were glittering, not unlike her home in Tenebrae. Her home that had been conquered. Her home that she swore she’d do anything to defend, or at the very least partially restore to glory. Stella looked up at the night sky, feeling lost. There was a shining light above her, Etro’s light. Etro had given her these wonderful, horrible abilities for a reason. It was times like this, however, that Stella wondered what that reason was.

She hoped for a sign that wasn’t quite so cryptic; one that would tell her definitively, yes or no, whether she was on the right path. She may have been doing what she was destined to do but if it led her down a road she didn’t want to travel then, by the Goddess herself, Stella would have none of it. 

She could sense that people’s death dates had changed. They’d all skipped ahead by days, months, years. This foul war that Niflheim had started was going to take its toll. She hated what it had done to Tenebrae and would hate what it would do to Lucius. But therein lays the choice she’d been presented with. Take Lucius and use its assets to rebuild Tenebrae? Or put her people through more suffering to spare this country from the same kind of annihilation?

The thought of betraying anyone’s trust left a bad taste in her mouth, but unfortunately she was not in the right position to take a third option. If, in this twisted way, she could become her peoples’ hope then she would.

Stella heard footsteps, flinging her out of her thoughts. Her hand twitched at her side, ready to summon her rapier if need be. This wouldn’t be the first time she was attacked since she arrived in Lucius. The gaze that met hers surprised her, however. It wasn’t just some petty mugger. It was royalty.

Her body moved forward of its own accord. “Noctis?”

He really hadn’t changed that much since they first met, if Stella thought about it. He was still the same tries-to-play-it-cool-but-fails Noct that she’d befriended when they were much younger and things were much simpler. No mafia ties or cold wars. Just them running around and playing. She wished they could go back to that, or at least back to the conversation they’d had at the party a few days ago. It hadn't really been that simple if she was honest, but it felt real enough to be.

But he was staring straight behind her. Stella’s sigil must have appeared. Soon enough, Noctis had his own glowing blue sigil coloring the air just behind him. Destiny dictated they had to fight. Stella mentally cursed her luck, hating that her strongest adversary was someone she’d been so close with.

Stella only summoned the rapier after she saw Noctis’ death date. It wasn’t stable, but it wasn’t now. This encounter, this night, wouldn’t kill him. Maybe Stella would be the one to end his existence, and she’d deal with that when the time came, but at least for now she wouldn’t have to rest with that guilt. Not yet.

“Does it really have to be like this?” Noctis called out. His eyes were wide open with a mix of surprise and anger and a little bit of fear.

But he had already summoned his sword. He knew just as well as she did. Maybe he was looking to Stella for a sign like she had been looking to Etro for one. Stella took up her stance. Maybe this was her sign. Maybe she would die tonight, maybe she would live. Maybe the aftermath would lead to something so different from where they were now. All Stella knew for sure was that she had to keep going. Something would have to give at some point.

“Until something changes.” She called back. “Until then, yes it does.”


End file.
